


seven devils

by brophigenia



Series: trilogy of terror [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Voyeurism, Hate Sex, Hell, Immobility, Masturbation, Post-Season/Series 03, Punishment, Queen Sabrina, Sabrina Morningstar, Spoilers for Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 3, Taunting, kind of, queen of hell sabrina spellman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brophigenia/pseuds/brophigenia
Summary: He can look, but he can't touch.(AKA, our queen Sabrina Morningstar gets her petty on, with sexy results.)
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Series: trilogy of terror [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668406
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	seven devils

**Author's Note:**

> Do I even know where I'm at? Probably fucking not, y'all. Welcome to Hell. Population: me.

_ holy water  _

_ cannot help you now.  _

_ *** _

Sabrina Morningstar. 

Queen of Hell. 

Daughter to the Dark Lord. 

One half of a whole, living outside the laws of time and space. 

“Awaken.” She whispered, voice crackling with power, her command shifting stones and warping reality until green eyes fluttered open, trapped within bedrock and lava. Burning and confining. The worst of punishments for the worst of villains— a betrayer. 

“Princess.” Caliban creaked, face smeared in the stuff he’d been made from and irises just as brilliant as they’d ever been. “What a…” He paused, breathing labored and short, like the prison of rock was keeping him from inhaling fully, savoring the pleasure of a lungful of clean air. “Pleasure.” 

“Caliban.” She said, and smiled the selfish smile that always made her mouth taste like blood and plum jam. Delicious.  _ Do you want to live deliciously?  _ she’d asked so many sixteen-year-old witches and warlocks now, all over the world, who called out for power and beauty and youth in exchange for fealty, for the diamond-bright shine of their souls. Each  _ yes  _ she received made her glow brighter, burn hotter, more and more pleased to have chosen this. 

“Are you here… to accept… my proposal?” His dry lips quirked, and Sabrina laughed despite herself. She shrugged off the guilt and the regret— those were things for Sabrina  _ Spellman,  _ not Morningstar. The cheerleader, not the queen. 

“Not quite.” With the words she undid the jeweled clasp holding her cloak closed at the neck and reveled in the soft brush of the velvet as it slid down her nearly-naked skin, exposing leather straps and panels of spiderweb-fine lace alongside miles of fair flesh. “I thought I’d come to…  _ gloat.” _ The word was decadent as it fell from her tongue. 

How glorious it was, to accept the darkest parts of herself. The worst of her desires. 

How victorious she felt, running a hand over her own silken skin, brushing over her own peaked nipples, biting her own lower lip until it bled so she could lick the taste up and savor it. How electric her nerves became, everywhere, when she touched herself between the legs, her eyes locked on her would-be deposer’s. 

“Faithless Caliban.” She whispered on a moan, shivering when she touched lower down, feeling where she was positively  _ dripping.  _

“Come  _ here.” _ He gritted, like he thought he could do anything, like he thought he had any power here in this place. Sabrina laughed, cruel to her marrow, throwing her silver-haired head back, the very picture of what she was. 

_ The Devil. _

She was the Devil now. Lucifer lived and breathed, but  _ Sabrina Morningstar _ was Queen of Hell. Contracts were signed in blood in  _ her  _ book.  _ Her  _ claw gripped those new witches, in the place she’d carved for herself in all their chests, where all their souls once were and were not, anymore. 

Instead they occupied  _ her  _ emptied-out chest, though never quite filling it. 

“As if.” She told him, and took that moment to press three fingers into herself all at once, because she liked the too-much stretch of it. Adored the feeling of being not  _ quite  _ prepared at first, and then the way she could hold her breath and go vice-tight around her own knuckles. “This is for  _ me.”  _

“Isn’t… everything,” Caliban bared his teeth, stained with soot but still so white beneath. “Your… Dark… Majesty?” His words were even more stilted now, like it was getting harder to force them out. Harder to stay awake, even under her command, when all his body was screaming at him to sleep and hide from the pain, the torment, the punishment? 

“You wanted this.” She said, twisting her wrist as she thumbed over her clit too, free hand rubbing over her own collarbone. She’d like to wear those pearl-perfect teeth as a necklace. She’d like to smash him to bits, the way she’d thought about once, when he was still free and she was still at war with herself. “Except you wanted to be in my place, with me in yours.”  _ But I won!  _ she felt like shouting, loud and vicious.  _ I’m the queen of the castle, and you’re the dirty rascal!  _ like she’d played as a child in the schoolyard at Baxter Elementary School, what felt like a thousand years ago now. 

“No honor… among thieves.” Caliban reminded her, playing at being unrepentant, and she moaned again. Thinking of having him on his knees, again, the way she’d had him in her bedroom, licking at her like he meant to make her beg. He’d not understood then, well enough, what she was. 

(She’d known from the start, though, that while  _ he _ was a rangy wolf, leader of the howling, never-satisfied lesser demons who called him  _ prince, she _ was a lion, hungry for blood and born of noble stock. Making good on her birthright, while he simply strove to steal what was  _ hers.)  _

_ “Sabrina.” _ He hissed, like she was hurting him. Like he was  _ this  _ close to begging. 

_ Oh, _ how good it felt. Better than her hands bringing herself to orgasm. Better than anything else felt,  _ this,  _ victory and malice and schadenfreude and  _ lust.  _

“What?” She asked, voice trembling, though not from weakness. 

_ All of her _ trembling, and not from fear. 

_ “Free _ me.” He spat, and she imagined him as he’d been when they’d first met, strikingly beautiful and standing on the Shore of Sorrow with the saltwater clinging to his bronzed skin. 

He was not strikingly beautiful anymore; he was a  _ traitor,  _ and  _ she’d _ struck him down. Power thundered through her veins, always there, always humming. 

She was  _ Sabrina Morningstar.  _

There was no one in any of the three realms that could stand up to her.

“Go to Hell, Caliban,” she laughed, even as she came, wet to the wrist and contracting inside like an earthquake, knees shaking. “Oh,  _ wait.”  _

“Sabrina.” Caliban said, aching, lips chapped and cracked, eyes wild like a mad dog’s might be. Like he’d give  _ anything,  _ do  _ anything  _ for freedom. 

It was in her power to grant. 

She stepped up, stepped close, looked him in the eyes, green meeting blackest black. 

_ “Caliban.” _ She whispered back, so close that her breath fanned across his face. He closed his eyes briefly at the pleasure of the coolness on his overhot skin. 

Instead of freeing him, she reached up one single hand and traced his lips with her still-soaked fingertips, leaving them glossy for a brief second until he greedily licked her wetness off his own mouth, thirsty like he’d spent a thousand years in the desert. 

(Oh,  _ wait.  _ He  _ had.)  _

“Goodbye, Caliban.” She said carelessly then, and went sauntering off still feeling the honey-sweet lanquidity of orgasm in her knees, her thighs, an extra pep in her step and a grin that only grew when Caliban began screaming her name, screaming curses to the House of Morningstar. 

She sealed him up again. There was work to do. 

***

_ i’ve come  _

_ to burn your kingdom down.  _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ brophigenia.tumblr.com


End file.
